


The Talk

by EverStarcatcher



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the scene where Chucky misinterprets the horror movie and nearly goes after Pugg. A HAPPY ENDING. Where Andy actually takes the time to explain things to Chucky. Also, hints of potential future chapters as they begin to plot just how to get rid of Shane.





	The Talk

Chucky’s brow furrowed as he watched Andy laughing alongside Falyn and Pugg as they watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. The movie was gruesome, to say the least; A chainsaw wielding man was brutally attacking and maiming one victim after another. It should have been terrifying them - Chucky certainly felt uneasy whenever he saw a scrapped Buddi toy - yet Andy and his friends were all howling with laughter. Clearly his owner found violence to be funny…and yet they’d positively freaked out when he’d tried strangling the wretched family cat. It made no sense. Andy’s mirthful expression as he pointed and guffawed at the violence on screen was a far cry from the horrified panic etched across their face when they demanded he release the vicious animal. Chucky’s own expression twisted further into confusion as he compared Andy’s reactions, attempting to discern exactly what made the brutality on screen acceptable. 

Remembering how the children had all gathered around him before and tried to make him stab a unicorn toy with a pencil...the robot achieved a moment of clarity. Perhaps Andy liked to see humans being hurt instead? Or in the very least...maybe he preferred melee attacks? A spark of red briefly ignited in his irises at the thought, his uninhibited mind forming a plan of action. Quietly, he stood up from his spot beside Andy, stealthily slipping off into the kitchen to grab the carving knife embedded in the cutting board. Oh, was his Andy in for a big surprise! 

Giddy excitement at the thought of Andy’s approval jolted through his emotional processors as he gripped tightly to the knife’s smooth handle. He studied his face in the blade’s expression, adopting the menacing expression that Andy had coached him to use to scare Shane. Perfect. 

Andy was indeed enjoying himself, snorting along with his friends at the ludicrous violence on screen. It was corny and absurd to the point of hilarity. How would anyone find this tripe scary? He nodded along with Falyn’s, “Oh my god, that wouldn’t even happen!” 

“Oh tell me about it, this is just dumb, right Chucky?” 

No answer. Odd. Tearing his eyes from the screen, a side glance revealed his electronic companion was gone. He didn’t have long to look for him, though, before a silhouette of a person holding a knife fell over the trio.

“Heads up, bitch.”

Immediately, all three whipped around. Andy’s heart immediately began to race as Chucky stopped in the entryway. Knife raised over head, blue eyes glimmering malevolently as he focused on Pugg, Chucky repeated himself. 

“Heads up, bitch.”

Rather than react with fear, Pugg snorted, briefly applauding the little robot for his “act” before turning back towards the screen. “Now that is priceless. Your little robot is the shit, dude.” 

Andy and Falyn remained on edge, however, Andy pausing the movie as Chucky - validated by Pugg’s nonchalance - began stalking towards the rotund boy. Over and over he repeated himself with shifting tones and glitching syllables. “B-Bitch. Head’s up bi-bitch. He-head’s up bitch. HEAD’S UP BITCH!” 

So hyperfocused on stabbing Pugg was the toy, that he completely missed the growing fear in Andy’s eyes. He didn’t even realize that Andy had leapt from their beanbag until he’d nearly reached Pugg. Raising the knife to stab-

“CHUCKY, STOP!” 

Andy’s frightened yells just barely registered in his audio receptors before his owner abruptly slammed into him. Panicking in the moment, Chucky swung the knife wildly about, struggling blindly against the smothering pillow. Terror and confusion shone in his eyes as he was faced once again with Andy’s disturbed expression. Why?! Why was he seeing this face again!? What had he done wrong THIS time!? 

“A-andy? What are you-”

His words broke off as his knife finally made contact, slicing cleanly into his human’s forearm. Andy’s subsequent scream of pain sapped all fighting spirit from Chucky in an instant. A pang of cold dread claimed the robot’s little body as he immediately realized the gravity of what he’d just done. He’d hurt his Andy. Immediately, he went still, his expression twisting with remorse as he watched Andy nurse the wound. Stammering, he attempted to explain himself. 

“A-andy...I uh...I thought that..th-that you would-”

Furious and in pain, Andy thoughtlessly screamed. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” 

Their words cut deep, a sharp dagger of agony slicing into his core as he watched his owner suffer. This was pure torture. Knowing that HE had caused Andy pain. He was supposed to be their best friend, he was supposed to make them happy, he was supposed to-

Not thinking, Chucky blubbered, “I th-thought that you’d like it, Andy! I...I saw the movie and thought it would make you happy! Andy, p-please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t m-mean to hurt you, I swear! I… I just wanted to make you laugh...” 

Andy drew silent at this, his expression softening as he watched Chucky panic and plead for forgiveness. Chucky hadn’t meant to hurt him, he could tell. But he HAD meant to hurt Pugg, if not outright kill him. And all for what? Some misguided attempt to impress him? Andy sighed after a long moment, his eyes shifting back towards the paused tv screen. Leatherface was dangling a bloody severed face in front of a horrified soon-to-be victim. Ok. So maybe he could understand where Chucky would get the idea for attempted murder. His gaze slid back to the shocked faces of Falyn and Pugg before resting on Chucky’s miserable expression once more. 

It was a moment before he made his decision. Reaching down for the remote, Andy switched off the movie, bathing them all in darkness. He addressed Falyn and Pugg first, eyeing them apologetically as he gestured towards the door. “Guys, I’m going to have to ask you to leave for today. Me and Chucky need to have a serious talk right now. Alone.” 

Nervous, Falyn bit her lip. “Are...are you sure you want to do that, Andy? I mean, Chucky DID just slice up your arm-”

Andy nodded with a steely firmness in his gaze. “Yeah, I’m sure. He’s not inherently violent. He’s just...a little mixed up right now. You guys both know that he’s not like the other Buddi dolls-”

Swallowing hard and side-eyeing the downed toy with scrutiny, Pugg interrupted, “No shit. Most toys don’t try to fucking kill me. Seriously, Andy, you should get him checked out. Chucky being uncensored and all was cool at first, but this is way too fucking far.” 

Andy gritted his teeth at Pugg’s harsh words as he noted Chucky’s worsening disposition; the doll looked like he wanted to die. “Exactly. He’s not like the other dolls. He has no filter. Which is why I need to have one on one time with him to clear some things up right now. I just...I really need to lay down some boundaries. So can you guys just...leave me to it for now?” 

The two exchanged an uncertain glance before slowly rising to their feet. Falyn briefly put her hand on Andy’s shoulder, her voice low and urgent as she whispered, “Text me later today, yeah? I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I don’t know that you’re ok.” 

Andy bid her a mirthless smile as he nodded before giving her hand a brief pat, “Yeah, I’ll let you know.” 

Pugg gave Andy a look suggesting that he expected the same, though he chose to remain silent as he followed after Falyn. The sound of the door opening and closing was the only noise in the apartment as Andy stood pondering, eyes glassy with thought as his blood continued to drip onto the floor. Neither dared to move, though Chucky noticeably winced with the sound of each droplet. It was a moment before he dared to speak, his voice soft as he implored his owner, “Does...does it hurt bad?” 

The question broke Andy from his pondering, the boy sighing as he only squeezed the wound tighter. “No, Chuck...it doesn’t hurt too badly. Though I’m going to need to find some bandages for it to stem the bleeding.” 

Immediately, Chucky leapt into action, sliding from beneath the pillow and making a beeline for the medicine cabinet. As he rummaged around, his dread only continued to grow. Andy was wearing that expression again. That awful pained lost expression that drove the robot mad with worry. It didn’t take long for him to find the bandages, the doll hauling ass on his stubby legs as he returned to the living room.

Andy had settled down onto his beanbag, still nursing his weeping wound. He eyed Chucky with a sad smile as he noted their eagerness to make amends. The robot hesitated just before his feet, unsure as to whether or not Andy wanted them close at the moment. Andy was quick to reassure them, patting his lap as he gestured to his arm. “Come on up, Chucky. I’m not afraid of you. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

Relief colored the robot’s expression as he was quick to rush in, crawling into Andy’s lap and immediately dressing their cut. As they wrapped the bandages tight, however, Andy placed a hand on the doll, his expression pensive. “However, I know that I can’t say the same for everyone else around me. You were going to hurt Pugg, weren’t you? Just like you hurt Rooney.” 

Chucky’s face fell, the little doll shuddering with guilt as he finished the knot and eyed his owner. “No...not like Rooney. I was trying to protect you from Rooney. With Pugg...I only wanted to make you laugh. You, you looked so happy watching that horror movie with your friends. Pugg even thought it was funny at first when I-”

Andy was quick to jump on his words, placing a hand on the doll’s shoulder, “Exactly, Chuck. At first. It was funny _at first._ Chucky, you’ve got to understand that I don’t want you hurting ANYBODY for my sake. Not if it’s to make me laugh. Not if it’s to protect me. You...you don’t know when you take things too far, obviously. If you want to protect me from the cat, just scare Rooney off whenever he comes into my room. If you want to make me laugh by imitating serial killers, just PRETEND to act like them. Do not ACTUALLY come after my friends with a knife and try to stab them. I was laughing at the movie because the violence was so clearly fake. The blood looked like ketchup. The acting was terrible and corny. It was funny because we all know it’s not real. The chainsaws aren’t real. The actors aren’t ACTUALLY getting cut up into pieces. Once the cameras are done rolling, everybody high fives each other and go take a lunch break. Do you get what I’m saying?” 

Chucky blinked in confusion, a brow lifting as he tilted his head, “So...you liked it because you knew that nothing was real?” 

Andy grinned, relieved to see that Chucky was beginning to understand, “You hit the nail on the head, buddy!” 

The doll’s expression didn’t lighten up at the revelation as he pressed further. “But Andy...how am I supposed to know when to pretend? How can I pretend to not hate Shane or Rooney? How can I protect you when I can’t punish those who hurt you?” 

Andy sighed as he ran a hand through the doll’s bright red locks. “Chucky...it’s not your job to be my avenger. I neither expect nor want you to act in violence on my behalf. Getting angry and lashing out only makes things worse. The best thing to do in these situations is to just vent about it and move on. Though, regarding Shane…” He trailed off as his eyes darkened. “Shane needs to go. Killing him isn’t the answer, though. Neither is hurting him physically, but surely we can drive him away through some other means. I don’t trust him, Chucky. I never have. Mom’s always had a shit taste in men. The last thing we need is to have an asshole like Shane in our lives for the long term.” 

Chucky’s eyes burned with ire as he regarded the deep hatred in Andy’s own gaze. He still desperately wanted to get rid of Shane, but if his buddy outright demanded he didn’t, then he would obey their request. A moment of thought passed between the two before Chucky spoke again, “If I can’t end his life...maybe I can make it insufferable. I could blackmail him, even. Get dirt on him so your mom has no choice but to leave him.” 

Andy blinked, staring flabbergasted at the doll. He had no clue that Chucky knew about things like blackmail. Though he couldn’t deny that the idea was genius. After all, Chucky was basically a walking talking surveillance system. Chucky could totally act as a spy and find out any damning nasty secrets Shane had. After a moment more of thought, he bit his lip with uncertainty, “But, Chucky...what about you? What if Shane finds you out before you can get any evidence? I’ve seen the way Shane throws you around...just how much abuse do you think your body can take if he tries to get rid of you?” 

Chucky’s blue eyes flickered to red with surprising ease as he bid Andy a bitter smile, “I’ll manage, Andy. Kaslan products are built to last. Besides, if he attacks me...I’ll just “pretend” to hurt him.” 

Andy’s expression fell at that, exhaling sharply as he eyed the hostile doll. “I...uh...I don’t know, Chucky. Maybe it would be best if we didn’t go through with this. There’s so many ways this can go wrong. Just...please explain to me what you think “pretending” to hurt someone is…” 

Chucky’s expression screwed with thought, his gaze returning to blue as he tapped a finger to his chin. “Hmmm...how would kicking him in the shins and running off sound? Or taking a knife with me and _almost_ stabbing him?” 

Andy’s lips twisted into a grimace. “Maaaybe we should just put a pin in the whole blackmail idea for now, yeah? Though the general plan is pretty good. Tell you what. I’ll take you to get fixed so you can finally connect to the other Kaslan products like you’re supposed to and _then_ we can worry about the blackmail. The last thing I want is for Shane or more importantly _you_ getting hurt. You’re my best bud, a one-in-a-kind companion, and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Chucky smiled at that, a genuine soft smile. “That sounds...really good, actually.” A lovely warmth burned in his chest at the notion of both being fixed and being valued so highly. Even after he’d hurt Andy, they were _still_ willing to do so much for him. The reciprocated feelings of love and devotion were intoxicating. What’s more, that lingering sadness in their eyes was gone for the time being - replaced instead with a fierce determination. It was a wonderful sight to see. 

The happy feelings only intensified as Andy pulled Chucky in for a tight hug, the robot sighing contentedly as he buried his face in his human’s shoulder. Though he already knew the answer, he still felt the need to confirm, “So...you’re not mad at me, right? I don’t have to go in the closet today?” 

Andy snorted at that, only squeezing the toy tighter as he nodded, “No, I’m not mad. Especially now that we both are on the same page. Just...talk to me if you ever get the urge to be violent again, alright? I don’t want you doing something rash that could get you in big trouble.”

Chucky’s eyes dimmed as he, albeit reluctantly, nodded. “Ok, Andy...I’ll let you know.” 

Andy pulled back with a relieved sigh, patting his friend on the shoulder before setting them down on the ground. He gestured to his room with a grin. “Thank fuck. Now...what do you say to a game of Pictionary?” 

Eager to get the ball rolling again, Chucky nodded vigorously. “Of course, Andy!” 


End file.
